A communication network can include a plurality of communication devices. Examples of a communication network include a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network, an Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS) network, a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) network, a Digital Cellular System (DCS) network, a Local Area Network (LAN) and a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) network. The communication network enables communication among the plurality of communication devices. Examples of a communication device can be a mobile phone, a fixed phone, a videophone, a softphone, a computer, a satellite phone, and so forth. The plurality of communication devices can communicate with each other by establishing communication sessions.
However, a user of a communication device may intend to modify an ongoing communication session for various reasons. For example, a user, communicating on a fixed line phone at his workplace, might want to continue the ongoing conversation on his mobile phone, when he leaves his workplace.
There exist various methods that enable modification of an ongoing communication session. In one such method, a user willing to transfer a call to another communication device has to dial in to a conference bridge number from another device. This requires the user to explicitly identify the conference the user wishes to join and causes a break in the ongoing conversation.
In another method, a communication device can be invited to join an ongoing communication session, when a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) enabled device generates a REFER message that contains the information for replacement such as the identity of the new communication device and the audio/video stream carrying capability. The REFER message must be generated by a device that is already in the ongoing communication session.
In yet another method, an invitation with a “replaces” header can be sent from a first SIP enabled communication device to another SIP enabled communication device and thereafter the call can be transferred to the first SIP enabled communication device.
However, the mentioned methods can have one or more limitations. Firstly, the one or more of the above-mentioned methods may require manual intervention to modify an ongoing communication session. Secondly, the one or more of the above-mentioned methods may cause interruption in an ongoing conversation. Thirdly, the methods may be implemented only for Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) enabled communication devices, and may not be optimized for multi-media calls involving multiple components such as audio, video and data. Fourthly, in case of SIP enabled communication devices, the SIP enabled communication devices are required to explicitly identify the ongoing communication session.
In the light from the above discussion, there exists a need for a method and system for modifying an ongoing communication session.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.